It has become increasingly important to monitor the health and activities of individuals. Accordingly, there is a need for improved devices that make monitoring these aspects of an individual easier and more convenient to use. Additionally, since such devices may comprise one or more computer processors and/or sensors, may require power to operate, and may be powered by one or more rechargeable batteries, there is also a need for improved systems and methods for charging such devices. Various embodiments of the present systems and methods recognize and address the foregoing considerations, and others, of prior art devices.